


Hawaii Five-0 Moments in Ten Words or Less [Podfic]

by furloughday, polishmyarmor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/pseuds/furloughday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/pseuds/polishmyarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for the five part series Hawaii Five-0 Moments in Ten Words or Less</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii Five-0 Moments in Ten Words or Less [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polishmyarmor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hawaii Five-0 Moment in Ten Words or Less](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168260) by [polishmyarmor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/pseuds/polishmyarmor). 



  


###  LISTEN: [MP3 Link](http://www.mediafire.com/?3lgww72875c2rgb)

_Enjoy!_


End file.
